


Save The Best For Last

by wontcachme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt, Inspired by Music, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontcachme/pseuds/wontcachme
Summary: Kara is in love with Lena, but is to late.





	Save The Best For Last

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly had inspiration. Haven't re-read it so there will probably be some mistakes. But, i wanted to post it tonight.

Kara stood on the stage with a microphone in her hand. She had taken the stage and decided to sing her heart out, after finding the perfect song. She closed her eyes and heard the music start. Her angelic voice lit up the room and everyone was listening to her.

 

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

 

Kara thought back to five years earlier. After the initial interview where she had met Lena. They had kept in contact and meeting with each other. Lunches, movie nights, shared dinners and geeking out at musea. They did everything together. She couldn’t get enough when Lena told her about her new inventions or the next state of the art technology they had developed. Lena looked so happy when she spoke about those things.

 

_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

 

Kara had begun to feel more than best friend friendship for Lena. She just didn’t know how to put it to words since the concept of love and dating had been foreign to her until she was thirteen and arrived on earth. She hadn’t grown up with the concept, the matchmaking computer did it all for them., but she hoped that their bond was more than just friends. She heard Maggie’s and Sam’s whispers when they thought she wouldn’t hear it, but she just couldn’t put it to words. She was hoping that Lena felt the same and would put it to words for her.

 

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

 

Kara had finally identified her feelings that she knew she was in love with Lena. After weeks of trying she had decided to build up the courage to tell Lena about her feelings. She had a good idea that they were shared and she was going to tell her at her annual new year party.

 

But then, she was hit by a Kryptonite hammer. Lena came to her after Christmas and announced that she and James were dating. She had been too late and had waited too long. Again, her alien heritage shown through having grown up without emotions like love. She was gutted, but put on a fake smile and supported Lena in her choice. Who was she to stand in the way? Apparently she really couldn’t read signs and emotions. She had never picked up on any friendship or more then that between James and Lena. James was always so judgmental of her and didn’t trust her at all. Now he wanted to date her? She had no idea what was going on and her doubts came back with a vengeance. Did she imagine her friendships? Were they friendships? Did people actually like her or did she do that wrong to?

 

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly boy had set you free_

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

 

_Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

 

Kara had been down and depressed for weeks after Christmas. Nobody could cheer her up and she sat in her apartment moping around night after night. Work was a distraction, but not that much. She ran into James and Lena every day and couldn’t look at them. She put on her best fake smile and tried to fight trough.

 

Two months into their relationship Lena and James announced it at a bar night. Kara had been there, but left shortly after. She couldn’t stand being there. Alex now knew what was going on with her sister. Kara hadn’t said anything, but Alex had her suspicions. She knew how Kara struggled with unfamiliar emotions and had sensed that Kara had fallen for her best friend. She thought Kara had been turned down, but Kara had never said anything to her. Supergirl had been flying around less and less, while Kara had become a hermit at the same time. The once so happy and lively woman, was a shell of herself.

 

Kara couldn’t understand why James and Lena were dating. They had nothing in common, James had been hating on her for over a year and never said anything positive about her best friend. They had never spend time one on one, only at CatCo and even then as boss and employee. Meanwhile she had been there for everything. Every betrayal by her mother, every accusation, every dinner where Lena talked about her vision for the future. Where had James been? He had been on the accusation train blaming Lena for everything. Why couldn’t Lena see her? Had she really imagined it all?

 

Kara had kept spending evening with Lena. That hadn’t changed, but it hurt her that much more. Why was Lena with her when she should and want to be with her boyfriend? Shouldn’t they watch Netflix together? Shouldn’t they have dinners? Shouldn’t they go to the planetarium? Kara put on a brave smile and tried to plough through. She really wanted to be happy for Lena, but it hurt so damn much. Why wasn’t Lena with her? They had so many shared interests…..   

 

_But now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

 

Kara pointed towards Lena and signaled her to come on the stage next to her. Lena quickly made her way over and went to stand next to Kara. Kara turned around, looking directly into Lena’s eyes as she waited for the song to continue. She kept looking into Lena’s eye’s for the last part of the song.

 

_Sometimes the very thing_

_You're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

 

It was almost a year since Lena had started dating James and Kara was still not over it. She wanted Lena happy, but she had wanted it to be with her. Kara had tried to date someone new, but it just didn’t feel the same. She hated to have to lie about her life so much. While she may not have told Lena about her side job, they both knew that she knew and Kara loved her for that. She was still Kara to Lena.

 

In the year that Lena had been dating James she never looked happy Kara thought. When she saw Lena hug her boyfriend, her own heart shattered a bit more, but also Lena’s smile. She never really smiled like she did when it was just them two. Why couldn’t Lena see her? Had she really imagined all the glances and touches those two years?

 

It was nearly a month later when Lena showed up at her loft, looking troubled, a bit sad and angry. Kara learned that Lena and James had broken up and it had not gone well. James had become spiteful, angry and told her she was just another Luthor like he had expected her to be. She felt that Lena had wanted to say more, but she didn’t. Kara held Lena as she cried that night, while her own heart broke, but this time about what James had done.

 

Lena wasn’t crying about the break up, but mostly about spending more than a year with a men who in the end saw her as just a Luthor. Couldn’t she never get rid of that name and stigma? What did she have to do to change people’s minds?

 

If the next day James had found his Guardian suit crushed and turned into modern art while at the same time all his clothes had been painted pink, Kara didn’t know anything about that.

 

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

 

It had taken several months, but Kara and Lena had managed to become even closer. Kara had gently banished James from her life and didn’t even miss him. She and Lena were almost joined at the hip and Kara could hear Alex and Sam’s comments every time, but she didn’t say anything to Lena. Clearly Lena only saw her as a friend. While her heart might never get completely over her, she hoped she could move on soon.

 

 

Kara was still looking into Lena’s eyes, turned her microphone away from her mouth smiled to Lena.

 

“I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

 

“I love you too, Kara Luthor-Danvers.”

 

_You went and saved the best for last_


End file.
